


What Were You Thinking?

by TheSiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Logan likes to bite, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, hugh jackman - Freeform, scott is an asshole, slight vouyerism, uncomfortable Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: What's Logan like after a mission? What's he like after you almost sacrifice yourself during that mission??
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character, Wolverine/Original Female Character
Kudos: 46





	What Were You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo, this was fun to write and up there with some of the dirtiest smut I've ever written. Please enjoy!

The mission was successful. Everyone made it out alive and with minimal scratches. Well, everyone except you. You’d thrown yourself on top of civilians, trying to shield them from harm. You were a bontanokinetic, the ability to control plants, but you also had advanced healing. So even though you sustained major injuries from the bomb that went off 20 feet from you, all the civilians were safe and you were almost healed. You’d covered the civilians with plants and tree roots but only had time to cover your upper body before the blast went off. You took some debris full force, leaving you with deep cuts. Most of the them were healed by now, only the deepest still scars.

You weren’t sure that the civilians safety mattered to your boyfriend, Logan as much as it did to you though. He always had so much adrenaline after a mission. He usually dragged you to the back of the plane and fucked you senseless to work it off. He would fuck you double when he got ahold of you this time, his frustration at you injured taking the forefront. He wanted to fuck you to make sure you were real. Make sure you were safe in his arms and stuffed with his cock. He did the same when he had nightmares about you hurt or killed. He usually woke you, cock nudging at your folds, until he was sure you were awake. He’d plunge inside, fucking you until he was sure it WAS a dream. Just a nightmare. It wasn’t real. Being buried deep inside you was the best way for Logan to bring himself back to reality. And boy, you’d fucked up this time. You were in for the most animalistic version of Logan there was.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked, hand soft on the inside of your elbow. You nodded at him, appreciative of the concern in his voice. They all knew what was to come and while they knew Logan would never hurt you, they always checked on you, to be sure you could handle him. 

“LILLY.” You heard a deep voice shout your moniker and you turned towards it. Logan was striding towards you, lit cigar hanging out of his mouth. You rolled your eyes, you were fine, no one killed, the big bad in custody. He didn’t speak again until he reached you, grasping you roughly by the arm. 

“What were you thinking?” He snarled, animal inside him beginning to take over. 

“I was thinking I was saving some civilian lives.” You responded dryly, annoyed at his reaction. This was your job. Saving people from evil. There was always a risk with it. He needed to get over it. He began tugging you towards the helicopter, all the other mutants clearing out of your way as he thundered along. 

“You could have gotten yourself KILLED.” He growled, spinning so that you were chest to chest. Even in your irritation with him you still reveled in the feel of his hard body against your softer one. He looked down on you, hazel eyes hard but laced with concern. 

“I’m fine Logan, I heal nearly as fast as you do. It’s a scratch now.” You assured him, placing your hands on his chest. You moved his hands to your tattered jumpsuit leg, showing him the pretty pink scar that would disappear within the hour. His fingers trailed the puckered flesh, still sensitive from healing.

“You could have DIED.” He reiterated. His mouth crashed to yours, his hand working behind your neck to anchor you in place. A fire started to burn in your body and you couldn’t wait to get back to the plane. To let Logan work his frustrations and fears out, using you. You decided not to argue this time, to let him take what he needed. “I’m not losing you.” He said, his voice softer, but still a low and threatening rumble throughout his chest. 

“Hey good job Lil!” A voice shouted at you from across the wreckage. “You saved the day out there. The way you handled all that debris being thrown at you?Amazing. You almost died! It was an intense moment.” Scott laughed, clapping you on the shoulder even though you were still chest to chest with Logan. The motion knocked you into him and it broke the calm over the two of you. Logan hardened, features distorted with annoyance and anger. He shot Scott a glare, mouth curling into a snarl. You sighed, knowing Scott was trying to wind him up, that’s what he did best. Logan had been calming down but judging by the way he hauled you over his shoulder and stalked towards the plane you knew he wasn’t anymore. You swore Scott did it on purpose. He knew firsthand how Logan was after a fight, his changing room right next to the one you shared with Logan. He’d heard Logan roaring and your moans. He'd even walked in on you one time when Logan went to the wrong room, too worked up to care. You almost wondered if he got off on it, but you weren’t sure since Charles soundproofed the rooms. The team was tired of having to hear Logan’s grunts and groans but Scott continued wind him up after missions. It worked in your favor in the long run, but you still couldn't figure it out.

“Scott!” Jean said, sharply. “Why do you wind him up?” She asked as she glanced at Logan’s retreating back and your face. He shrugged, eyes unreadable behind his glasses. "Stop doing that." She warned, entering the plane herself. It didn’t matter now, you were in for it. You were excited though. When Logan got dominant like this, it brought out his animalistic side and you ended up covered in his marks. He flopped you down on the small bed in the room, releasing himself from his clothes quicker than usual. He always went commando so he was standing before you completely naked before you even had a chance to blink. You moved to get yours off but he beat you to it, tearing the uniform with his bare hands. He did the same with your bra and underwear. You were in for it rough this time. He was high on adrenaline, pissed at Scott, and worried about you. He didn’t hardly take any time to prep you, but it didn’t matter. You were so wet at the manhandling that when he thrusted two fingers in you it wasn’t enough. He replaced his fingers with his cock, starting a brutal and relentless pace that only Logan could keep up with for an extended period of time. Your body heated at his dominance, the way that he chased his own release without worrying about yours. But that’s because he knew you would come either way. This time you wanted a little help, so your hand traveled down your body, reaching for your clit. Before you could your hands were pushed away, stretched out above your body as Logan’s fingers circled around it instead. His body was warm against yours, his thrusts hard and unending. His thumb circled the nub, his teeth marking your breasts. The pressure he put on your clit was intense and you pushed closer and closer to orgasm. His grunts and groans were increasing in volume and he sounded like a wild man, a caged animal. Your body ached for your orgasm, you could almost taste it, so when he bent to bite on your nipple you lost it. Screaming and clenching around him, your hips met his thrust for thrust until it was over. Once you came down, he pulled out, flipping you onto your stomach. He crawled up your body, entering you again this time grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking your head backwards. The arch in your back allowed him deep, his balls slapping your clit with each thrust. He bent to bite his way across your neck and shoulder, pushing you closer and closer to another orgasm. 

“Think again, little girl, before you try to sacrifice yourself when I’m around.” He grunted, smacking your ass with each word. His name was falling from your lips like a prayer, punctuated only by your groans. His words were the only reminder about why he was fucking you like this. Even though you didn’t sacrifice yourself, it felt like it to him. Your hands were braced on the bed, but he grabbed them one by one, not releasing your hair. He pinned them behind your back and held them down. You were at his mercy, you were his toy. You didn’t have the strength to get him off of you but you didn’t want to. You loved when he pinned you. Made you helpless for him. This was your favorite way to get fucked by Logan, hard, rough, and fast. Your second orgasm was building, and when Logan bit down on your right shoulder you fluttered around him. His bites got rougher when he got closer and he usually broke skin when he came.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna come in this sweet pussy.” He told you, teeth catching your ear and smelling your hair, his secret kink. He loved the way you smelled when you were turned on. His sense of smell was so strong that your sex pheromones always pushed him over the edge. You always knew he was close when he did this and you knew if you wanted to come a second time you’d have to work for it. But you were pleasantly surprised when he let go of your hair and moved to focus on your clit instead. His circled the little bud, increasing his pressure with each pass. Before you knew it you were screaming your release, your walls clamping down on his cock. It triggered his own orgasm and he roared, thrusting to the hilt and sinking his teeth in your shoulder hard enough to break skin. He emptied himself into you, cock twitching in tune with your pussy pulsing. 

“Fuck. That was fucking good.” He growled in your ear, rubbing his face against your hair to soak up your scent. He released your arms, pulling you upright against him. “Don’t scare me like that again. I don’t want to lose you.” He admitted. You nodded, body aching from the marathon his body had put you through. He spun you, kissing you gently. “I love you.” He grunted, letting his softer side show. The two of you got dressed, stealing kisses and touches between layers of clothes. When you walked out to join the others, the bite marks Logan had left on you were only small scars, save the one that broke skin. It was red but healing, visible under your halter top. Everyone looked at you, faces red with embarrassment when Scott spoke up. 

“You. Uh. Forgot to shut the door.” He admitted. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Logan taunted, and his tone of voice made it clear to you that he already knew.

“No!!” Scott said but the shifting of his body betrayed his true feelings. It was Logan’s way to display dominance. Watch me fuck my girl in a way you wish you could fuck yours. Watch her get off on it. Listen to how much she likes it. You felt bad for Charles because he could hear everything Scott was thinking and had to stifle a giggle. 

Charles eyeballed you, knowing what you were thinking too before clearing his throat.

“I think it’s time we head home, yeah?” He said and you all nodded, your hand wrapped in Logan’s as the plane took off.


End file.
